A Shot At Love (Make That A Bottle)
by thefirstlostgirltoeverstay
Summary: When 17 year old Emily Rozmeher ends up in Neverland, she has no idea why she's there. Peter has no clue either. Her weird/dorky side yet rash/bold behavior confuses him as does everything else about her. He knows 1 thing for sure though: she's special. Emily knows the only way home is with Peter's permission, but how will she get it? and what's with this prophecy they just heard?
1. Chapter 1: No More Pixie Stix Before Bed

**Heeeey guys! This is my first story on the Once Upon a Time archive. Please go easy on me in the reviews. I actually wrote at like 3am in the morning so sorry if its sucky :P I started to watch this show again once Robbie Kay (Peter Pan) came on. He is just so demonic and crazy and cute and dreamy XD AND a great actor. So please let me know what you think! Onto ze story!**

I hit the ground uncomfortably with a loud _thud_.

_OuchouchouchouchouchouchouchouchOUCH!_

"Ugh," I winced slightly as I began to sat up. I landed on my arm in a weird position, and it HURTS. I mean it REALLY hurts, like hurts more than getting kicked in the shin during soccer in gym class kinda hurts...and that hurts, trust me I know. Once I got enough courage and after a few audible deep breaths, I looked at my arm. From the looks of it, it looks like my elbow is dislocated. I let out a huff of air, blowing some of my bangs up.

_Smooth move Emily, jeez you're so clumsy._

I braced myself and, very quickly before I lost my nerve, popped my bone back into place. There was a pop and a crack sound that was so loud that Ms. Nosenseofhumorwhatsoever probably heard it from all the way downstairs (that's not her name I just call her that to drive her crazy XD). Once the short burst of pain subsided, I began to stand up. There was still a throbbing pain in my arm, but not as bad as before.

_I'll just take care of it in the morning._

Once I stood up, I plopped right onto my bed. Or so I thought. You could say I was surprised when I ended up face down in the ground.

"Ouch," I grumbled, slowly getting up. When I stood up, that's when I realized my bed wasn't there. And the carpet. And the lamp. And the dresser. And the bedroom in general. All that I was surrounded by were trees. I slowly turned in a circle, my eyes wide, making sure that I'm seeing this correctly.

"What da..."

_Okay Emily, rule to self: No more pixie stix before bed._

My eyes wide, I kept turning in slow circles, surveying the area. I stopped turning when a figure came into view. The figure stepped closer, and I was able to distinguish that it was a boy. He looked to be about 18 years old and a good 4-5 inches taller than me (curse my shortness!). He had dark brown mop top styled hair, and pale blue eyes. He was very cute.

_At least you pick out cute guys in your dreams! But the clothes though..._

His clothes looked...weird. He had on pants that looked as if they were made rags, old combat boots that looked like they've been to hell and back, a shirt that looked as if it was made from rags as well, and a thick dark brown cloak. He sorta looked like a mix between a medieval sort of peasant and the hobo that lives down the street from me. A weird mix but spot on. I smiled at him and he smiled back. All of a sudden I saw two other boys appear next to him, one on either side. They both had shaggy hair too, but one had black hair and one had beach blonde hair. They were cute also. All of a sudden four more appeared, standing next to the other three. I smiled.

_best. dream. EVER! Maybe I should have pixie stix before I go to bed more often._

I smiled some more as I walked towards them.

"Hi'ya guys," I said, stopping in front of them. They all stared at me and smiled, an emotion in their eyes that I can't quite make out. "Wow, you guys ARE cute," I said, giving each one a once over. "Boy can I dream them up," I said, giving myself a fist bump. Some of the boys smiled, while some chuckled. "You guys look so detailed," I said, bringing my hand up to touch the brunette's face. "It almost looks like...your..real." My smile dropped as my fingers didn't go through him like I thought they would, but actually touched his face. "You guys are real?" I asked lamely. When I saw them look at each other and smirk, I began to back away slowly.

"So this is not a dream? I'm really outside right now? " I asked, making my way back towards the center of the clearing. They slowly began to step forward. I could feel my heart beat beginning to quicken as they stalked closer. I found out what that look in their eyes was. It was craziness.

"Uh..." I laughed nervously, "I must have been sleep walking again, just point me to a road and I'll be on my way."

No response.

I laughed some more, but now it was more of a panicky 'hahaha I'm so screwed' sort of laugh. "Please tell me I sleep walked here."

"You didn't," the blonde said. Oh great a bunch of boys kidnapped me.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go now, nice meeting you all and well BYE!" I turned around and started to run only to knock into something hard. I fell backwards and landed on my bad arm, dislocating it again.

"Crap," I groaned. I looked up to see that the seven boys were surrounding me, and the brick wall that I ran into was actually one of them. I gulped audibly as I held my arm to my chest.

"You're coming with us girl," the brunette said. Before I could come up with one of my oh so famous comebacks, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked at the pain the sudden impact caused my arm.

"Let me go!" I protested, pounding on his back and kicking my legs as much as possible. I was freaking out. Scratch that, beyond freaking out. These crazy (but cute) but CRAZY teenage boy kidnappers are kidnapping me and taking me to who knows where! What are they going to do? They could keep me. Rape me. Torture me. Kill me. I would never see that crazy lady ms. nosenseofhumorwhatsoever again! I wouldn't see the other kids ever again! I wouldn't see the hobo down the street from my window ever again! I wouldn't have another pixie stick ever again! I gasped at the sudden realization and began to beat on him even harder. I began to scream for help as well.

"That's not gonna make a difference," a boy to my left said. "You might as well give up, no one will hear you and you're not getting away."

"Me? Give up?" I scoffed, "Never!"

After another two minutes of walking I gave up. The boy holding me laughed.

"What happened to never giving up?"

I blew my bangs out of my face and rolled my eyes. "You're lucky I'm tired right now and that I'm usually a lazy person, otherwise I would have you knocked out in BAM!" I snapped my fingers, "two seconds."

The boy laughed. "Lazy huh? No wonder you're so heavy."

I gasped as the other boys began to laugh. "Excuse me?" I began to smack the boy's head repeatedly. "You. did. not. just. call. me. fat!" I exclaimed with every smack. "I'll have you know take martial arts!" I secretly smiled. "And guess what?" I asked. Before the boy could answer, I struck the pressure point in his neck. His knees immediately buckled from underneath him and in order to catch himself he let me go. I did a mental victory dance in my head as I kicked him where the sun don't shine. I scoffed. "Heavy my ass."_  
_

_Emily: 1_

_CBCB (cute but crazy boys): Nada._

I looked around and saw the other boys in momentary shock. I took that as my opportunity to run. I ran in a random direction and didn't look back.

**TADA! I was gonna write more, but it's now like 7am in the morning and I'm kinda tired :P Don't worry, Pan will come in soon MWHAHAHAHA *cough* I mean come in soon *cough*, and even though Emily is this sort of weird but in a funny way sorta girl, she will still stand up to him and there still will be conflict so it's all good :) In this story, WENDY IS NOT IN IT! Sorry, but I don't like Wendy. Also, PETER PAN (spoiler alert) WILL NOT BE RUMPLE'S DAD! That story plot did not happen, he is just an ordinary teenager with a mysterious background that we know nothing about like how he was in the show before the latest episode. I also don't think I will have Henry in this story either, I just want to solely focus on Pan. Ok, well, let me know what you think, and well, bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Aren't You A Charmer

**Hey guys! Sorry, this chapter might suck because I wanted to get it out of the way so I could get to Pan in the next chapter already! Okay, well, onto ze story!**

**Dedicated to: XxMichelleMikealsonxX, ElektraMackenzie, Guest, and Valleri'66, for reviewing this story. You guys rock!**

Trees. I saw nothing but trees as I ran like a crazy shopaholic who's favorite store was having a sale. I never looked back as I jumped over roots and ducked under branches. When I couldn't breathe anymore and the pain in my side became unbearable, I picked a random tree and started to climb it. After getting high enough on one of the branches I took some deep breaths.

"Okay, don't freak out," I told myself, "don't freak out, don't freak out. It's no big deal, you're just running for your life from crazy teenage boys who kidnapped you and brought you to the middle of nowhere," my eyes widened at my own words and I began to breathe faster, "Oh my gosh I'm totally freaking out!" I closed my eyes and tried not to have a panic attack. A sudden breeze blew past me, making my bangs go into my eyes. My teeth began to chatter as I rubbed my arms.

_From now on, every time I go to bed I'm wearing a jacket and sweat pants._

I looked down and examined my outfit. All I'm wearing is a pair of yoga pants and a white tank top, both of which have tears and rips in them from branches. I'm also wearing my blue fuzzy bunny slippers, but they look more brown from running in the mud. I shivered as the wind picked up.

_Okay Emily, think about what you learned. What do you need to do?_

Let me explain. Ever since I saw the Hunger Games (which is an AWEEEEESOOOOME movie!), I was determined to be just like Katniss. I built myself a bow and some arrows and taught myself how to shoot, I went to the library basically everyday to look up stuff on how to survive (build a fire, catch food, tell the difference between edible and deathly plants, etc.), and I even skipped a few days in that lame excuse of a school the orphanage sends us to to take karate lessons (which I get to take for free because I know a guy). Ms. nosenseofhumorwhatsoever was too stressed out about the pranks me and a few other kids rigged around the orphanage to even notice my absence, so nobody even really cared what I was up too. The only person who knew was my semi-acquaintance Macy, the 8 year old girl who I had to share a room with. She never told anyone, but she did nag and annoy me every second of the day saying how useless this stuff would be and how I should act more like a girl. Told her this stuff would come in handy one day!

_Okay Emily, think. You're in the middle of nowhere, in your pajamas, being chased by boys. You're freezing and up in a tree, think._

After thinking up a plan and doing a little mental victory dance for actually coming up with one, I began to descend from the tree. First, I decided I was gonna keep moving. Those boys would probably go back to their headquarters or wherever crazy psychopathic kidnappers go these days, so they would probably begin searching for me first thing in the morning. It would be better to get a head start now and get as much distance between me and them as possible. I also need to look for a river, because a river will eventually lead to an even bigger one, which will eventually lead to and ocean. Once I find the ocean, there is more chance of me finding civilization. Once I went over the plan in my head one more time, I began to run again.

* * *

"Damn. These. Stupid. Trees!" I exclaimed as I slapped the root that tripped me repeatedly. This is at least the 25th time I tripped since I started running. I mean I know that I'm clumsy, that's why my initials are ER, which stands for emergency room, but seriously, tripping 25 times? UGH!

I slowly sat up and rubbed my sore back. My ankle looks swollen, I think I twisted in around my 15th or 16th fall, and my arm that I dislocated is throbbing painfully. I'm really thirsty, and I haven't eaten anything since before bed. I couldn't find a river, nor any animals I could catch to eat. I sighed, mostly out of frustration.

"Damn those boys," I said through gritted teeth as I began to stand up, "Damn them for kidnapping me," I took off my fuzzy slippers so I would trip less, "Damn them for ruining my sleep," I picked up a rock, "Damn them for taking me to the middle of the damn woods," I threw the rock as hard as I could, letting all of my frustration out, "Damn damn damn damn damn!" I stopped cursing when I heard a "plop". My eyes widened and I turned around slowly, praying that it wasn't just my imagination. I smiled, realizing that it wasn't my imagination, and was in fact a river.

_Victory dance!_

After squealing and doing my victory dance, which consists of the shuffle, the sprinkler, and the charlie brown (where you put your hand behind your head and grab your foot...I know my victory dance is awesome *smirks*) I ran to the river. I didn't see any fish in the river that I could catch, but I did see something worse.

I gasped audibly at my reflection. The bottom half of my tank top got completely torn off, exposing my stomach. The top half of it has tears and rips in it, making the purple color of my sports bra show in between each rip. My yoga pants are ripped too, with mud splotches on them. I have little cuts and scratches all over me, and my arm that I dislocated looks abnormally red. I groaned when I looked at my face. My face and my hair used to be clean. USED TO being the key phrase. My bangs are usually curved slightly and land a little bit above my eyebrows. They go all the way across my face and are a little longer and the ends, making a sorta upside down U shape. Now they are stuck to my face from sweat and mud. My hair goes to my lower back. I put it in a neat ponytail before bed, and now it's all tangled. There are leaves and twigs sticking out of my hair, which you couldn't even tell was blonde anymore because of the mud in it. My face had little cuts and mud splotches on it, also, and my navy blue looking eyes have no shine in them.

_Wow Emily, aren't you a charmer._

I laughed slightly as I put some water in my hands and splashed it on my face. The water was freezing, making me even more cold than I already was. I mentally face-palmed.

_Well, that was smart._

I let out a huff of air and stood up. After examining my surroundings, I decided to keep walking along the river for a little while longer. I began to walk, hoping to see the ocean soon and get the hell out of here.

* * *

I woke up to see yellow wide eyes staring at me.

"AH!" I screamed. The owl flew away as I fell out of the tree. I landed face down in the dirt with a loud thud. "Craaaaaaap," I groaned, trying to catch my breath. I gasped and suddenly stood up. "Where am I? What happened?" I asked, searching the area frantically. Oddly I stopped panicking when the memories came flooding back into my mind. Kidnapped. Escaped. Found a river. Walked along it. Decided to go to sleep when the sun started to rise. Fell asleep in a tree. Just fell out of said tree.

I took a deep breath and decided to keep moving since they would probably be looking for me now. When I took a step however, pain exploded in my ankle. I winced as I slowly moved toward the tree, leaning my back against it. My ankle hurts more than it did last night. Realizing that I need to get moving, I quickly tore off the legs of my ripped yoga pants, leaving me in shorts, and wrapped the fabric around my ankle, making a sort of brace/bandage for it. The pain wasn't as bad as I began to walk, but limping did slow me down. After a few minutes of walking, I suddenly stopped and began to curse to myself.

_Moron, they could see you in broad daylight compared to the trees._

That's when I got the oh so brilliant idea to basically bathe in mud. I sat down in the mud I was trudging through by the river and began to cover myself in it. By the time I was done, my hair and clothes were sticking to my body and I was covered in mud from head to toe. I looked in the water at my reflection, and the only thing that didn't blend in with the trees were my navy blue eyes. I smiled in satisfaction and began to walk...er, I mean limp again.

I looked around as I limped beside the river. The woods didn't look that bad when you were constantly tripping over stuff. The scenery actually looked a little pretty. I smiled as I looked around, momentarily forgetting about my predicament. That is until I heard a twig snap. I turned around slowly until I saw the blonde boy from from yesterday come out from the trees.

"Almost didn't see you there," he smirked, swinging what looked like a club in his hand. The brunette came next to him, smirking as well.

"You got a little something," he motioned to me with his hand, "there."

I rolled my eyes as I slowly began to back away. "Really? I didn't notice. Thanks for pointing that out."

He smirked. "No problem." I continued to back away until I hit something hard. It turned and stumbled back when I realized it was another boy. I backed away from him until I stopped, realizing the other boys in the trees that I didn't see before. I was surrounded. Crap._  
_

They all started to come out of the woods, enclosing me in.

_Come on Emily, think of a way out, come one think!_

I stepped back a bit, and almost tripped over a branch. I smiled.

_A branch._

I picked up the branch quickly and held it up. It looked about the length of my bow staff at the karate dojo, so it would do. The blonde smiled, "Aw, how cute, she's gonna try to fight us."

"Bring it on," I smirked. The guy behind me tried to sneak up, but I immediately hit him from behind in the gut and snapped the branch up, hitting him in the face and effectively knocking him out. The rest of the boys looked shocked, but that moment quickly past as another came toward me. He came and threw a punch, but I ducked under it and swept the branch, knocking him onto his feet. I hit him on the back, knocking him out also. I did this with the other boys until only the blonde and brunette were left. They were still near the trees, just staring at me. I took it as my chance to run.

"Wellguysthishasbeenfunhahanotreallybutimgonnarunawaynowsohopefullyyoucan'tunderstandwhatI'msayingokayBYE!" I turned away from them and began to run. As soon as I began running I did the stupidest thing ever... I looked behind me. I looked at them and saw their eyes widen.

_Probably because of my awesome ninja skills and fast talking abilities._

I laughed as I said, "So long SUCKAS!" Now, looking behind me was the stupidest thing because I wasn't looking ahead. As soon as I faced forward again, I ran right into something, making me black out before I hit the ground.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Alex laughed his head off.

"Did she just...?" he choked, pointing to the unconscious boys on the ground.

"Yep," Felix replied, a smile plastered on his face as he laughed.

"And did she just call us...?" he asked, pointing to himself and Felix as he doubled over in laughter.

"Uh huh," Felix chuckled.

"And did she just...?" Alex asked, pointing to the unconscious girl on the ground as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Yes, yes she did," Felix laughed.

"Oh my god that's hilarious," Alex replied, stepping out of the trees and into the small clearing. Felix did the same.

"Come on," Felix chuckled, "let's grab her now and we'll come for these morons later."

"Alright," Alex smiled. Alex took one arm while Felix took the other, and together they both dragged the girl back to camp.

**YAY! Finished. Sorry that this was rushed, even though this took like 6 hours for me to write, but I just wanted to get it over with so I could get to Pan sooner YAY! So what do you guys think? Please tell me in a review because I LOOOOOOVE reviews! Well, hopefully I'll be able to update soon, and, well, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Peter Pa-pa-pa-pa-pan

**AH you guys are great 13 reviews EEEEEEEP I feel so special XD. Well, here is the third chapter! Thanks to XxXSmiles101XxX for being the first to review the 2nd chapter and to all the others who reviewed, this one's for you. Onto ze story!**

**3rd person POV**

Peter Pan was mad. Scratch that, he was furious. The Lost Boys were supposed to bring the newest recruit that arrived last night, but they weren't back yet. He paced back and forth in front of the continuously burning fire, becoming more impatient with each step. Just when he was about to shout in rage and go after the boy himself, he sensed three people coming toward him from behind.

"Finally," Peter said, rolling his eyes as he turned around. "What took so long?" he asked, eyeing his two best Lost Boys from far away. As they came closer, he saw a body in their arms.

"Sorry Pan, this one gave us a bit of trouble," Alex replied, dropping the body onto the floor carelessly.

"Really?" Pan smirked, casually walking towards them. "This boy's gonna be a good fighter then." Pan's smirk slowly disappeared as he eyed the two boys, who were eyeing each other with anxious looks.

"What?" Pan asked, his smirk now gone and a serious tone taking over his features.

"Well," Felix, deciding to be the brave one, said, "He is a she."

"What?" Pan spat, now eyeing the body on the floor more closely, "How is that possible? No girls have ever gotten on the island before." His features turned from fury to curiosity in the blink of an eye as he hit the body with the edge of his boot, turning the body so it was lying on it's back. "What took you so long to find her if she's just a girl?" he asked. He looked more closely, but he couldn't make out any features on the girls body. You could have never even guessed she was a girl because she was covered from head to toe in thick layers of... mud?

"And why is she covered in mud?" Pan added. "What, did she trip or something?"

Felix chuckled, but after a moment his face immediately went blank. "This one's weird Pan."

Pan pondered for a moment. "How so?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly as he gave Felix a questioning look.

"Just the stuff she does," Felix replied, "she took Alex out when we first came to intercept her, which is a first."

An offended Alex interjected, "Hey! I was off my guard! I thought she gave up fighting because of her arm."

"And what's wrong with her arm?" Peter asked, now mildly curious. Felix was the one to answer.

"She got hurt, a dislocation I think, but-" Felix was interrupted by Alex.

"She just popped it back in like nothing happened," he said, "and it happened twice!"

Peter's eyebrows rose. "Is that so?" he asked.

"It took us a while to find her too," Alex said.

"She has...how should I put this...smarts," Felix said, "The reason why she's covered in mud is because she put it on as camouflage. We almost didn't see her because she blended in with the trees, but her, um, what did she call it?" Felix turned to Alex.

"Her, um," Alex chuckled,"victory dance."

"Yeah, that," Felix laughed, "her 'dance moves' caused us to see her...her really weird dance moves."

"Then when we decided to intercept her," Alex began, "she took out six of our best Lost Boys."

"Really?," Pan asked, his eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

"Yeah," Alex said, "she knocked them out with a tree branch."

"Really," Pan said, crossing his arms over his broad chest, now fully in thought.

"Yes," Felix replied, "then she tried to make a run for it by talking really fast and bolting, but when she ran she..." Felix stopped as he and Alex began chuckling, "she ran right into a tree."

Pan's eyebrows rose in slight surprise. "Got knocked out cold," Alex laughed.

"Well," Peter said,kneeling in front of the body, "that's interesting." That's very interesting. Peter didn't know what to think of the unconscious girl in front of him. From the stories his two best boys had told him, he didn't know WHAT to think of her. He grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him, trying to imagine what her features looked like under all that mud. "What to do with you," Peter mumbled to himself, turning her head from side to side. He let go of her chin and stood up, wiping the mud off of his fingers. "Take her to Skipping Stone Lake and dump her in," Peter said, turning back to the boys, "That should wake her up. We'll decide what to do with her then." The boys picked her up and dragged her off, out of sight. Peter turned back towards the fire and gazed into it, a faint hint of a smirk settling on his face as he crossed his arms.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

A tree. I ran into a fucking tree. I did all those cool ninjas moves, made those guys speechless, and then ran into a fucking tree.

And now I'm knocked out cold. Fun.

Those boys must have taken me by now. All of that tripping and mud layering for nothing.

All of a sudden, a cold feeling consumed my body, making my eyes open and forcing me out of my unconsciousness. I gasped and a bunch of water came into my mouth.

_How'd I get underwater? Those damn boys are trying to drown me! I swear, if I die I'm gonna kill'em!_

I felt a tug on my tank top (or whats left of it), and got pulled out of the water and set on the ground. I gasped for air as I coughed, trying to inhale as much oxygen as I could.

"What the hell?" I yelled, looking at the two boys looming over me. "I know I kicked you in the nuts and bolted, but that's no reason to fucking drown a person!" I exclaimed. I would have hit him in the nuts again if I wasn't currently trying to not choke.

"We're not trying to drown you-"

I interrupted the brunette and replied, "Sure, you were teaching me to skydive."

"Now hold the sarcasm," the blonde replied, talking to me like I was a toddler. The brunette laughed. "We were waking you up, you know, since you ran right into a tree." The boys busted up laughing as all the blood rushed to my face.

"Shut up,"I snapped. Then I smirked. "I would think you would wake up your friends before you wake ME up." The boys stopped laughing.

_HA! Got you there!_

They immediately smiled again, making me even more frustrated. "Come on, we're taking you to our leader," the brunette said. Before I could reply, he pulled me to my feet. "Now are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way? You can either walk ahead of me and behind Felix or you go back on my shoulder. Either way you're not gonna escape, so the choice is yours," he smirked. God he was irritating me.

"Fine, I'll walk ahead of you," I grumbled. With that we began to walk. As I walked, I looked down at my clothes. All of the mud was washed from them, along with the rest of my body. Not even a speck of mud in my hair or on my face.

_Well...that's cool. Must be from the water._

The only thing that was bothering me was that my clothes were now wet, making me shiver slightly.

"Damn it!" I said through chattering teeth, "Why is it so cold?"

"Maybe because your clothes are wet?" the blonde laughed from behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "No duh."

"Well if you're cold, believe you're dry," The brunette said.

"Yeah, like that's gonna work," I replied, rolling my eyes once again. I scoffed, but immediately stopped and gasped when I looked down to find my ripped, raggedy clothes dry.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed, gaping at my clothes.

"Told you to believe," the brunette said.

"I wasn't even thinking about it, though, so that's a load of crap," I scoffed.

_Must have been the wind or something._

It was less cold now that my clothes and hair were dry. We passed by a little stream, and my reflection looked like when I first arrived, except my clothes were now all torn up. We kept walking for what felt like FOREVER, which I was not afraid to give my opinion about to the guys.

"Are we there yet?" I whined for the 34th time (I was counting).

The brunette in front of me groaned, "Can't you just slam into another tree again?"

Before I could reply with a sarcastic remark or pick up a rock to throw at his head, the blonde behind me said, "We're here." We made our way to a clearing that had a huge fire in the middle of it. There were more boys surrounding the fire, at least ten of them, ranging from the ages 13-18. When we arrived, many of them stared at me with open mouths, like I had three heads or something.

_Or they're blinded by your amazing beauty._

I chuckled at my own joke, probably making them think I'm crazy (which I most likely am, but they don't need to know that :D).

"Finally we're here," the brunette groaned, "she can finally shut up!"

The blonde laughed while I simmered with anger. "I'm about to make YOU shut up in a second if you don't do it yourself."

"Now now, I don't think Pan would like you beating up anymore of our boys," the blonde said.

"Pan? As in cookware?" I asked. "Wow, you guys ARE mental!"

"No," a voice said from behind me. Everything was silent, even the crickets and the birds in the woods. The boy's voice was deep, but not too deep, just the right depth to make your skin crawl. His voice had authority in it, but it also had a playfulness vibe to it that made the owner seem full of life and fun. His voice also had a smugness to it that you would find in a cocky bastard, which is both irritating and appealing. He was also BRITISH. BRITISH! Sorry, I just love British accents. "Pan as in Peter Pan, the leader of the Lost Boys."

"Obviously you're on crack or something," I said while turning around, "because you aren't Peter Pa-pa-pa-pa-"

Oh my god he's gorgeous. For once I think I am actually too shocked to talk. He's tall, with light brown mop top style hair. His bluish gray eyes hold many emotions in them. His outfit consists of a green vest looking thing with a belt and green pants with boots. It sorta looks like what the other boys are wearing but way nicer and even better looking on him. He has broad shoulders, and even though he looks skinny you could tell he's fit by his toned arms. And he's British? Perfect package! So what if he kidnapped me? I think I could learn to live with it when we fall in love. After gawking at him for god knows how long, I realized that I was still stuttering.

_Embarrassment, one of my many qualities._

I shut up immediately and closed my mouth, wiping the little drool that came out of it. I cleared my throat. "Pan," I coughed. I heard the brunette chuckle behind me, so I elbowed him in the stomach. I looked at the god-like creature standing in front of me. I saw him begin to talk, and the boys begin to laugh, but I didn't hear anything. I think I was too focused planning what our future wedding would be like. I'd have this big frilly white dress and he'd be in a tux. Can you imagine him in a tux? I can and man does he look good!

"What did you say?" I asked in a daze. He smirked.

"You see boys, she's practically drooling over me," he smirked. Howls of laughter erupted around me as I processed what he said.

I groaned inwardly. He's a self-conceited brat. Man, that was such a turn off. That sucks too because he was GORGEOUS, but he's dead to me now. Speaking of dead, that's what he's gonna be in a minute!

"Excuse me?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Drooling over you? HA! I wouldn't drool over this lame excuse for a boy over here," I said, pointing to the now angry brunette behind me,"let alone drool over you, and you're even uglier than him you jerkwad."

_Liar_.

The boy in front of me laughed as if I told a funny joke. Psycho much?

"You've got fire," he smirked, walking closer towards me, "I like fire."

"First of all, ew. Second, did you escape from a mental asylum?" I asked him. "Cuz you're no Peter Pan."

His smirk widened as he said, "Really?"

"Yes really," I said, "Are you deaf?"

"Are you flying?" he retorted, a smirk on his face.

"What kind of lame comeback is tha-AH!" I screamed, realizing that I wasn't on the ground anymore, but was actually flying. The boys laughed as I started to have a panic attack.

_What the hell?_

"Would you like to come down?" Peter asked, pretending to be concerned.

"No, I wanna stay here all night," I retorted.

"Ok then." He began to walk away, and that's when I REALLY began to freak out.

"Ok put me down!" I screamed. He turned around and decided to tease me a bit.

"Do you believe I'm Peter Pan now?" he asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Yes!" I screamed.

"And you are in Neverland and these are my Lost Boys?" he asked.

"Yes yes now put me down!" I screamed.

"What's the magic word?" he sang, making the boys laugh.

"It's 'get me the fuck down from here you psychopathic bastard'!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head, "Sorry, that's not it. You know, it's not nice to be mean."

I sighed and decided to give in, so I screamed, "Fine, PLEASE get me the fuck down from here you psychopathic bastard!"

He smirked, then said, "I guess that's close enough. We're gonna have to work on your manners later."

"Later?" I asked. I then screamed because I was falling from the sky. Before I hit the ground, I landed in Peter's arms bridal style.

"While you little-" I made to grab is neck and strangle him for almost giving me a heart attack, and for kidnapping me of course, but his smirk disappeared and a scary ass serious attitude replaced it, making me hesitate.

"Boys, tie her to a tree or something," he said, all of a sudden smirking once again while looking into my eyes, "I'll figure out what to do with her tomorrow." He then let go of me, dropping me to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"You son of a b-mmph!" The brunette tied a cloth around my mouth to muffle my voice as the blonde helped him pull me away.

I stared at Peter as he smiled. And it wasn't a nice smile, it was one of those creepy ass villain ones. Great.

The boys dragged me to a tree, tied me to it, and then left.

_Without saying goodnight too._

I can't believe I thought that guy was gorgeous. Why did I say I wanted to marry him? HE KIDNAPPED ME. He's a bad guy and I was lovesick over him? EW. And what was with the wedding daydream? I NEVER liked the idea of frilly dresses and big weddings. He must have put me under a spell or something that bipolar mother fucker!

So let's review, I was kidnapped, brought to Neverland, got dragged to a campsite by the Lost Boys, met Peter Pan, who is not the cute little ginger we all know and love but a crazy demonic bipolar teen who has ego problems, and now I am tied to a tree.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

**DONE! Sorry if this is rushed, I have to get some sleep cuz I have school soon but I wanted to finish writing this! You guys are great, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Please review, let me know what you guys think, and, well, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: How About A Game?

**Onto ze story!**

**3rd Person POV**

Peter's demonic smile immediately left his face as the girl was dragged out of his sight. He began to pace back and forth, thinking about the events that just occurred.

_How can this be possible?_

No girls have ever come onto the island before. This was definitely a first, and Peter for once wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it. Peter's head snapped up as he heard Felix and Alex making their way towards him. He immediately put on a smirk as they stopped in front of him.

"Well, that one sure has a mouth, doesn't she?" Peter smirked.

"Tell us about it," Alex scoffed.

"She never shuts up," Felix said. He sighed, "So what are we going to do with her?"

Pan's eyebrows furrowed together, deep in thought.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out in the morning," Peter said, faking a yawn. "I think it's time for some rest. We'll decide what to do with her then." Peter turned towards the fire, and said, "But let me tell you, this one's unique...I can feel it."

The boys soon departed, leaving Peter to dwell in his thoughts. Peter continued to stare at the fire. Yes, he did mention to the boys that she was unique, but he didn't mention how when she first turned to look at him, his breath caught in his throat, or how when he caught her he had a sort of vision, even though it was short and blurry and most likely just his imagination to begin with. No, he didn't mention it, he decided to keep that part to himself. He stared at the fire for another moment, gazing at the different shades of orange dancing around the firewood, then strode towards his tree house, anticipating a long, well deserved sleep.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Did I mention I now hate trees? I've been tripping over them, running into them, and now I'm tied to them. And how was my sleep you may ask? Fucking shitty. My butt hurts, my back is all fucked up, and my arms are numb since they are tied above my head to the tree. It was below freezing all night, and the owls and crickets never shut up. And just when I was about to fall asleep too, I got poked in my leg.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see the blonde, who I think is named Felix or something like that, and the brunette poking me with a stick. I sneered at their snickering faces.

"Do you mind?" I asked, "I was just about to fall asleep!"

"You had all night to sleep," Felix said as he continued to laugh, "now it's time to get up."

"Well I don't want to," I said, closing my eyes and shifting my head to the side.

Before they could speak again, another voice began to speak. "Having trouble are we?" From the voice I could tell it was Peter, so I just kept my eyes shut.

"Little miss princess over here doesn't want to get up," the brunette said.

_Little. miss. princess? Does he WANT to get kicked in the nuts again?_

I scowled quietly under my breath, but still kept my eyes shut.

"Don't worry," I heard Peter say, "I'll handle it."

I heard footsteps retreating, and then silence. I thought that maybe they finally realized it was a lost cause to try and wake me up, so I relaxed and basked in my awesomeness in winning this round.

A few moments later, I felt something poke my leg again. I groaned and opened my eyes, looking at Peter. "Seriously?" I asked, "Resorting to your boys' tactics now? Wow, aren't you low."

"Oh, I was just using this stick to get you to open your eyes," he said. "You'll get up by yourself now, won't you?"

"Uh, no," I said. Who does he think he is? I scoffed, but my eyes widened when I realized I was shaking my head yes.

"What the hell?" I said, trying to stop my head from shaking. I couldn't.

"Would you like to go back to sleep?" Peter asked. He flicked his wrist as he stared at me with those blue gray eyes...those very attracti-I mean ugly *cough* very ugly eyes.

"Yes I would like to go back to sleep, isn't it obvious?" I said, shaking my head no.

He laughed. "You are very wishy washy, aren't you?" He waved his hand again, and my head shook in a yes motion without me trying.

My eyes narrowed at Peter as I said, "You're forcing me to shake my head aren't you? Asshole."

"Cursing so early in the morning? No no, that won't do," he said, throwing my comment aside. He made a tsk tsk sound as he shook his head slowly from side to side. "We're just gonna have to keep you quiet until you've calmed down, shall we?"

"No no no no no," I shook my head quickly, "I swear if you shut me up I'll take that smart ass smirk of your face and shove it so far up your a-" Before I could finish my threat my mouth closed. I tried to open it again, but my lips stayed shut.

My glare increased at Peter as he began to smirk. "Mmph fmph!" _*Mother fucker!* _"Ymph gmbph ghmbmh ab erb fmp ogh imb abcb tmb tlmph agmb!" _*You're gonna get an earful when I'm able to talk again!*_ He probably couldn't understand what I was saying, but by that smirk on his face I could tell he was enjoying this.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand you," he said. He laughed at my muffled scream of frustration. "Now, let's get up and get to breakfast, shall we?"

He untied my arms and lifted me up with ease. Peter then grabbed my arm and dragged me forward, much to my resistance. We soon came to the open clearing again to see the Lost Boys already sitting on the logs, talking casually to each other. Once they saw me, however, they went silent. I shuffled my feet in unease, I'm not used to people staring at me.

"Boys, we have a guest. This is...wait, what is your name?" Peter asked, turning to me.

"Mmph embph," I tried to say.

"What's with her voice?" I looked over to see a younger boy, about 12 or 13, laughing.

"Oh my god Pan, you shut her up! It's a miracle!" the brunette exclaimed, making the boys roar with laughter. I glared daggers at him as Peter smiled.

"Now now Alex..." _So, his name is Alex. I now have a name to put on his grave *insert evil laughter*_

"No need to be rude." Even though Peter was scolding him, you could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Now if I let you talk again," Peter said, turning to me, "would you be polite and tell me your name?"

I shook me head yes, it would be nice to talk again. Peter waved his hand, and I opened my mouth and let in a deep breath.

"Now, what's your name?" Peter asked.

"It's Emily...you psychopathicmotherfuckinsonofabitchinegotisticalbas-" That's all I could get out before he waved his hand and shut me up again. Oh well, at least I got SOME names out.

"Well, _Emily_," Peter said through gritted teeth. He smiled and looked like he was okay, but his eyes told me he was angry. Crap. "These are my boys. Boys, this is Emily. Now excuse us while I have a private..._chat _with our guest." He grabbed my arm roughly and yanked me away, almost making me trip. He dragged me a few yards away and then slammed me into a nearby tree. He pushed me against it, bringing his hand up to my throat. I would have felt nervous from how close our bodies were if I wasn't so fucking terrified he was gonna choke me to death.

"Now I'm gonna let you speak, but you're going to answer my questions and ONLY answer my questions, understand?" he said. And just so you know, he said this very calmly. Not in an angry tone, or a rushed crazy tone, but in a calm and steady tone, which is even more scary. I shook my head, letting him know I'll cooperate.

A satisfied smirk came onto his face as he waved his hand. "Now," Peter said, "what are you doing on this island?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" I asked, "I didn't even know this place existed."

"There's that cursing again," Peter shook his head disapprovingly, "That's another thing. You think you can embarrass me?" his grip tightened, "In front of my boys?"

_Okay hard too breathe!_

Just when I was about to start blacking out from lack of oxygen, his smirk returned and he loosened his grip. "Let's just not let it happen again, hmm?" I nodded my head, since I couldn't tell him off cuz I was still trying to breathe. When I looked up, my blue eyes met his. I couldn't find any emotions in them, now matter how close I was to look at them. Speaking of close, he's so close if he moved an inch forward our noses would be touching. My breathed hitched slightly before I asked thorough gritted teeth, "What. do. you. want. with. me?"

He closed his eyes as he leaned towards my ear and whispered, "How about a game?"

I managed to keep my breathing under control from how he said this. It scared the crap out of me. "What kind of game?" I asked as he pulled away just enough to see my face.

"We'll call it..." he pondered for a moment, "Let's call it house."

"House?" I clarified, raising a brow.

"You'll be the mother of my Lost Boys for, let's see, two weeks," Peter said. "If you keep up the act for two weeks without breaking character, then I'll let you return home, since the only way off of this island is through me."

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"Well we'll see when it happens," he smirked. If there's one thing I hate more then arrogant jerks, it's arrogant jerks that think they could beat ME.

"Alright," I said. He grabbed my arm and dragged me back through the woods and to the clearing.

"Listen up boys!" Peter announced, getting everyone's attention. "We're going to play a game of house. Emily here will be your new mother."

The boys looked at each other then back to Peter. "Now she's going to be your new mother for two weeks, but if she breaks character she will stay with us, otherwise if she succeeds she will leave the island. I will play your father-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed, but he ignored me.

"And she will also not be able to curse, if she does she loses-"

"AGAIN, WHAT THE FUCK?" I repeated.

"Any questions?" Peter asked, ignoring me again.

"I do!" I said. "Since when are you playing the dad? And since when am I not allowed to swear? Not part of the plan Pan!" He rose his eyebrow playfully and smirked.

"My game, my rules," he simply shrugged.

"And no swear words?" I asked. Peter shook his head.

"Not crap?" He shook his head no. "Hell?" Nope. "How about shit? Jerk? Fuck?" He shook his head again. "How about compound curse words? Like Jerkface? Or asswipe? Douchebag? Oh! How ab-"

Peter interrupted. "If it's a curse word or something you would consider saying to me, then you can't say it, it counts as cursing."

"Fuck," I mumbled under my breath.

_No swearing? How the hell am I supposed to do that? I swear like a pirate!_

Peter gave me a stern look. "What?" I held my hands up defensively, "you didn't say the game started yet!"

"Well this is gonna be easy," Alex muttered to Felix, who snickered in response. I gave them a glare and turned back to Peter.

"Well if I can't swear, you can't use any magic for ANYTHING, and if you do YOU lose and I win," I said, smiling in satisfaction.

"Alright," Peter said with a shrug. I uncrossed my arms and looked at him suspiciously.

_He agreed way too easily._

Before I could say anything, the boys all ran and gave me a big group hug, most of them screaming "Mom!" or "Mommy!" I mean don't get me wrong, what girl wouldn't want to be hugged tightly by a bunch of teenage boys? But these boys I don't know and I have to be their mom now so if any of these boys are perverts and 'accidentally touch' me they're gonna be waking up hanging from a tree upside down as I beat them with a branch.

I squealed when the boys picked me up and carried me away. They took me to a tree and carried me through the hole that was in the middle of the trunk. They carried me up flights of stairs that were carved out inside the tree and up into what looked like a tree house. They set me on the floor in the middle of it. It was HUGE. How could a tree be this big? It had a big table on one side, and a bunch of benches/hammocks on the other. There were also many hallways and doors, leading to who knows where.

"Welcome home mom," the boys said simultaneously, sending me mischievous smirks.

_I have to take care of these boys for two weeks? With Peter as my husband? And no cursing? Fuck._

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Peter stayed behind, enjoying the sight of Emily squealing as she got carried away. Alex and Felix stayed behind, going up to Pan.

"Great plan, 'DAD'," Felix said, laughing along with Alex. "What's the plan?"

"Well 'SONS'," Peter said, slapping his hands on Alex's and Felix's shoulders, "it's to get your mother to crack." Peter's smirk took on a darkening look, "by whatever means necessary."

**DONE! Wow, this took me a while to write. Sorry if it's sucky, I've been sick for the past three days and I have school tomorrow so I have to get to bed. I'm gonna have so much make up homework :( Please review (I LOOOOOOOVE reviews) and let me know what you think! Good? Bad? Supercalifragilisticexpialidistic? Sucky? Please let me know!**


End file.
